


Meu Pequeno Sammy

by DarkSaori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Sweet, it's not wincest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Sammy era meu irmão pequeno e ele estava numa fase bem chata, a das perguntas! Como eu explicaria aquelas coisas a ele?NÃO É WINCEST!- 2017





	Meu Pequeno Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal, tudo bem? Trouxe hoje uma obra curtinha, linda e fofa e que eu espero muito que vocês gostem! Não é Wincest, mas acho que vale a pena a leitura dessa fofura. 
> 
> Um super beijo e uma ótima leitura!
> 
> \- Saori 
> 
> PS: Estarei migrando mais algumas histórias para cá, então não se preocupem que sempre haverá material novo para ser lido! <3

Já eram umas quatro da manhã e eu havia voltado de uma noitada maravilhosa com uma garota qualquer; finalmente estava em casa, finalmente havia voltado para o meu Sammy, meu irmãozinho pequeno. Eu tinha meus 16 anos e ele apenas 12. Papai havia sumido como era de costume, John Winchester era um homem bem imprevisível, mas eu amava meu pai acima de qualquer coisa, ele era o maior exemplo de homem que eu poderia ter. Queria ser como ele quando ficasse mais velho.  
Mal cheguei no quarto e senti um corpo frágil se jogar contra mim, me sobressaltando e me fazendo rir.  
— Sammy! Foram só algumas horas, você está assustado? — perguntei divertido, o abraçando com muito amor, eram raras as vezes em que eu era carinhoso com ele. Já era de mim, pois havia crescido com uma responsabilidade muito grande de cuidá-lo.  
— Não, eu não estou, mas você demorou muito, Dean. — disse ele, o rostinho ainda enfiado contra meu corpo, o que me fez rir ainda mais.  
— Desculpe, mas eu estava precisando. Valeu mesmo, irmãozinho.  
— De nada, só não deixa o papai ficar sabendo, senão ele vai ficar uma fera.  
Naquele momento, senti uma pontada forte em meu coração. Pensar no papai sempre me deixava com aquele medo repentino, uma agonia que eu não sabia explicar. Era difícil prever quando ele finalmente chegaria em casa e eu não queria dar falsas esperanças ao Sam, ele ainda era muito novo para ter preocupações. Eu quem tinha que levar a porrada toda decorrente da situação, mas como toda boa criança, ele iria falar alguma coisa.  
— Dean... e o papai?  
Ergui uma sobrancelha e soltei um suspiro forte, puxando-o pela mão e nos sentando na cama ali perto.  
— Sam, já conversamos sobre isso... Papai está por aí, como sempre.  
Vi sua carinha decepcionada e algo dentro de mim se quebrou, mas não havia o que fazer. Eu não poderia simplesmente remediar aquele buraco que papai deixou em nós, não mais. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Sam tinha que entender que o trabalho do nosso pai era realmente perigoso e que viveríamos pulando de hotel em hotel, fazer o quê. Eu não gostava de dar sempre as mesmas respostas ao meu irmão, mas não podia mentir. Eu já havia mentido demais. Sobre todos os natais, anos-novos, aniversários e etc, eu não queria mais fazer aquilo.  
— Tudo bem. Eu me contento em saber que nunca mais vou ver ele.  
— Sammy...! — o olhei indignado, me afastando um pouco devido ao impacto daquela frase. — Nunca mais diga isso, tá bem? Nós vamos sim ver nosso pai, mas não vai ser hoje e nem amanhã, contente-se.  
Sam bufou e então, suspirei, indo até a geladeira e catando uma cerveja, a sobriedade estava voltando e me matando.  
— Bom, então me diz o que estava fazendo, quero me distrair.  
— Ha, sem essa, irmãozinho. Isso não é coisa para criança. — disse abrindo a latinha e me largando no sofá em frente à TV procurando relaxar, tomando alguns goles, tentando me preparar para as perguntas terríveis que ele me faria.  
Sam não era bobo, era o mais inteligente de todas as crianças de 12 anos que eu já havia visto, mas haviam coisas que ele realmente queria saber e eu não tinha certeza de ser a pessoa certa para responder o que quer que fosse que ele me perguntaria. Eu não poderia substituir o papai, mas naqueles tempos difíceis, precisei ser ele. E não era fácil.  
— Mas como assim? É aquela mesma garota daquela outra vez? Você gosta dela?  
— Garota? Que garota? — já nem me lembrava mais de quem ele estava falando. — Está inventando coisas, Sammy. – Falei bebendo mais um pouco da cerveja, queria estar bem bêbado para aguentar a pressão.  
— Eu não sou estúpido, Dean. Eu sei que foi se encontrar com uma garota. — olhei para ele no exato momento em que me lançava um olhar bem sapeca e por dentro, eu estava morto de vergonha e medo pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida. — O que vocês fizeram? Vocês se beijaram? Como é beijar, Dean? A menina fica feliz? Ou... Você... — antes que ele terminasse a frase, me levantei e sentei ao lado dele, olhando-o penetrantemente, verdes nos verdes.  
— Sam, eu não disse que você era estúpido, mas têm coisas que não são para crianças... — suspirei pegando um pouco de ar e voltando a fixar nossos olhares. — Sim, eu estava com uma garota e nos beijamos, mas foi só isso e não me pergunte mais nada.  
Ficou emburrado e cruzou os braços, resmungando baixinho e aquilo me fez olhá-lo com descaso.  
— Do que você está reclamando, hein, Sammy?  
— Você é muito chato, Dean!  
— Você é curioso demais!  
— Não importa! — ah, Sammy era ainda mais adorável quando ficava irritado, ele me divertia tanto e nem ao menos sabia disso.  
Virou o rosto para o lado ainda mais emburrado, fungando, e eu sabia de alguma forma que ele iria chorar e não podia permitir aquilo.   
— Sammy...  
— O que foi? — indagou choroso e por um momento analisei a situação; ele ainda era muito jovem e passava por coisas que iam além de sua compreensão, eu devia ser mais paciente.  
— Vem cá... — pedi e após alguns segundos, ele veio até o sofá e se encostou em mim, tremendo e fungando, logo deitando no meu colo e permanecendo quietinho.   
Tentei resistir ao impulso, mas não consegui, ele era meu irmãozinho. Levei meus dedos grossos até seus cabelos lisos e comecei a fazer um cafuné meio sem jeito, desejando profundamente que ele descansasse e que parasse de se preocupar tanto, pois nada como um dia após o outro.  
— Sam, eu sei que não sou o papai... Me desculpa se te chateei, tudo bem? Eu não vou mais...  
— Você é o melhor, Dean... — ouvi sua voz embargada dizer, minha testa franzindo-se, afinal éramos amigos mas em momentos como aquele, não costumávamos falar coisas daquele tipo.  
— Eu sou...?  
— Sim, você é meu irmão e por isso você é o melhor. — suspirou. — Você é até melhor do que o papai. Obrigado por estar do meu lado.  
Não sabia como, mas um pequeno e significativo sorriso desenhou-se em meus lábios e senti meu ego lá em cima. Saber que Sam achava aquilo de mim me fez sentir a melhor pessoa do mundo, a mais especial e capaz de todas, afinal, eu sempre lutei para lhe fazer bem e feliz. Aumentei o carinho e não disse nada, acho que o momento dispensava palavras, além do que ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando, ele conhecia o meu jeito.  
"Sammy, meu pequeno Sammy... Você é o melhor garoto do mundo e eu sei que um dia vai sentir isso. Para mim, você é a pessoa mais especial e perfeita do mundo... Mas não deixa o papai saber disso." — Minha consciência murmurou, tão feliz e preenchida quanto eu, que naquele momento só quis continuar com Sammy no colo, como tantas vezes havíamos feito.  
Ficamos naquela posição horas e mais horas e eu não me importei, pois era a forma mais simples e completa de eu amá-lo.


End file.
